


A Little Taste of Heaven

by natsa



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angel & Demon AU, Angel Yuno, Asta is a sexy demon man, Demon Asta, Happy Ending, He may or may not stay that way, Heaven & Hell, Light Angst, Lol this has nothing to do with the anime about the seven deadly sins, M/M, Mention of Violence Toward LGBT Character, Mild Sexual Content, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Tension, The Seven Heavenly Virtues, The seven deadly sins, This fic is just one big gay mess please read it, Yuno is a very innocent angel, in this house we love all members of the LGBT community, mention of suicide, or religion really, written for pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsa/pseuds/natsa
Summary: “If loving the same sex is a sin, I would gladly go through the torture of Hell a million times over just to be able to kiss you.”
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 184
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	A Little Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. I couldn't be more happy with how this turned out. I wanted to write something for Pride Month and I can honestly say this took on a life of its own in the best way possible.
> 
> This goes out to all the LGBT+ people reading. Your friendly neighborhood bisexual is here to support you.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuno can’t remember anything about when he was alive.

He died when he was a baby. Other angels told him he had died of some kind of illness, but he could never remember which one. The _why_ wasn’t particularly important to him. All that mattered was that he was dead, and as a result of his innocence, he ascended to Heaven. 

The term _ascending_ he learned when he was still studying The Holy Scripture. The word was nothing more than a mere misdirect. There was no grand rising of one’s soul from the mortal world to Heaven. No light at the end of the tunnel. No golden staircase to lead you to pearly gates atop a bed of clouds. You appeared in one of the seven palaces designated for new arrivals, fitted with an outfit of your liking in the same blinding shade of white that made up nearly ninety-nine percent of Heaven and assigned a place to live.

There was no disease here. There was no death. Not so much as an evil thought resided within the confines of the holy land. As long as one stayed put, no misfortune would befall them.

But that was incredibly boring.

Angels who wanted to do more than live the rest of their eternal lives peacefully were trained to go down to Earth and aid the world of the living. Besides the basic education everyone received on The Holy Scripture and all its divine rules, those who sought a greater purpose were taught human history as well as the history between Heaven and Hell.

Yuno liked to think of them both as different sides of the same coin. They were taught that Heaven was pure and holy. They were taught that Hell was corrupt and sinful. His teachers often cited the fact that demons had no hearts, making them abominations. Their lessons included all kinds of tactics and techniques for how to recognize and fight the creatures of the underworld. Once they were tested and deemed prepared enough, they were allowed to move freely through the world of the living.

It was generally understood amongst every angel that when you set foot on Earth, it was at your own risk. While the rules of life and death were bent in Heaven, they still applied when you stepped into the realm of humans. Essentially, all angels were rendered mortal once they left the holy land.

It was a high risk for a high reward.

The living world was a place filled with so much color. The most color Yuno had seen in Heaven would be from the irises of people’s eyes. Even now, as he explored the world he had never gotten to live in for what had to be the thousandth time, Yuno was still fascinated with the bright hues that blessed his eyes.

His favorite color was green.

There was something so calming in the color that covered the leaves of trees during spring and summer or that decorated the blades of grass in a wide-open field. It reminded him of the days he would wake up early in the morning to come down to the human world just to see dew drops on top of flowers and smell the fresh scent of the earth below his bare feet.

However, today was not one of the days he wanted to waste away like that. He was in the mood to help someone. His snow-white wings flapped steadily to keep his body suspended in the air. He was far above the heads of the people walking on the streets of the city he was in, oblivious to his presence. While he now ran the risk of dying like any other mortal being, Yuno was at least thankful his powers were a constant. One basic ability angel and demons shared was the power to hide their presence from non-spiritual beings. The Holy Scripture made it a point for an angel to never reveal themselves to humans unless absolutely necessary.

For demons, it was a technique used to hunt.

Unlike angels, whose governing body was The Seven Heavenly Virtues, demons were controlled by The Seven Deadly Sins. This meant they still felt hunger, a part of Gluttony, and as such had to feed on the life force of living beings. Yuno remembered The Holy Scripture describing it as “monsters feasting on the souls of the innocent”. The pale skin of his arms raised in tiny goosebumps just imagining it.

He was one of the rather fortunate angels. He had not been raised in a time of grand world war when demons filled the skies by the hundreds to devour the souls of the dead. He had only ever encountered lesser demons, none that wanted to fight if he interpreted their meal.

Yuno’s eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on feeling the life force of the humans in his proximity. There seemed to be a weakened soul nearby. He flew with practiced grace toward the presence he was sensing, swooping down to the apartment complexes of the city and landing quietly on the fire escape on the side of the building the human was inside of. Yuno’s wings folded neatly behind his back as he fixed the hair below his halo back into place. Flying always mused it in a weird way.

He phased through the window that led inside, following the spiritual force which beckoned him. Shoeless feet touched the cold hardwood floor of a living room. He could sense only one soul within the walls of the apartment and once again phased through a wall to try and reach it.

Yuno’s eyes turned grim at the sight before him.

A teenage girl no older than sixteen, and a bottle of pills clutched in her trembling hands. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, empty gaze fixed on the transparent orange tube. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her occasional sob or whimper broke Yuno’s heart.

“W-Why? Why did I t-tell them? I knew they wouldn’t accept me…”

Yuno kneeled in front of the girl. Her skin was tanned and she had gorgeous curly hair. He carefully reached out and placed a single hand on one of her knees. Contact with an angel had a calming effect on the living. The response from the nameless teenager was a deep, shaky inhale. She blinked and suddenly her eyes weren’t as clouded. She turned the bottle in her hands, still somewhat nervous. It looked like she was still considering going through with her plan.

Unacceptable.

Yuno’s free hand reached above his head to grab hold of his halo. He gently pulled it from its natural position, removing it from his own head and fixing it atop the coiled hair of the young girl. The halo of an angel was the greatest tool in their possession. It brought comfort, happiness, and healing to all who wore it. It could be removed by its owner and used on humans, but if it was absent from his head for too long he would become prey to evil thought, according to The Holy Scripture.

The girl closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out.

“I can’t. I can’t let myself do this. I have friends. I have an amazing girlfriend. I have people who care about me. My parents may not accept me, but it’ll be okay. I have to believe it will be okay.” Her lips curled in a shaky but genuine smile. Yuno took back his halo and stood up, watching as the girl walked out of the room to put the bottle away. Her faith was restored, and his job was done.

Yuno went to leave from where he came from but as he turned, his eyes caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure outside the girl’s window. Yuno’s honey-colored eyes met with shining emerald green.

_Beautiful._

Yuno took a step toward the window, still keeping eye contact with whatever was outside the window. The dark-haired angel only got in two more steps before he saw the figure’s black cloak shift and it suddenly disappeared.

Yuno phased through the closed window and followed it.

His wings unfurled from his back and propelled him forward. Yuno was no idiot. A shadow outside the window of a suicidal teenager’s home? It was a clear sign of a demon. He tried to sense its presence during his chase, but could only pick up a faint signal of spiritual energy. It must be a demon of high standing to be able to conceal its presence so well. He probably shouldn’t be following it. It ran away from him after all. It probably didn’t want a confrontation, but Yuno couldn’t just let it get away. It had the most beautiful shade of green eyes Yuno had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Yuno was no idiot, but considering he was flying after a demon just to see its eyes again, he might as well be.

He was getting closer by the second. Yuno could see it again and noticed that instead of removing the cloak around its body and using its wings (another common trait between all angels and demons), the creature was simply running on thin air. It was creating little stepping stones of dark magic energy to use while running. Fine-tuned magic control.

Yuno may have bitten off more than he could chew.

Nevertheless, he continued his aerial pursuit. The demon seemed to be slowing down to a stop. Yuno did the same. They stood there, hovering in the air several miles above the dense metropolis below. The cloaked figure had its back turned to Yuno.

“Why are you following me?” The demon said. Yuno’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had not expected a voice that sounded of a similar age as him. It sounded masculine as well. That meant very little, however. Demons could alter their anatomy into whatever shape they preferred. They could appear as vicious beasts or harmless children. Angels could only take the shape of their natural bodies at different ages to use as their visible form. Yuno took the form of what he would have looked like had he lived to eighteen years of age.

“I thought your eyes were lovely. I wanted to see them again.” Even if Yuno wanted to lie, The Holy Scriptures demanded every angel be forthright. Dishonesty was highly looked down upon.

His words made the body under the cloak tense and after a pregnant pause, the demon turned around, his cloak disintegrating into wisps of dark magic energy to slowly reveal the boy underneath.

The hood covering his face vanished first. The demon’s spiky hair was silver with sections of black woven in. From the sides of his skull emerged a pair of curved obsidian horns. His eyes were still as breathtaking as Yuno remembered them, glowing green in such a way that was almost hypnotizing. Lightly tanned skin was shown as the cloak faded altogether and revealed a bare, sculpted upper body. Two large, bat-like wings emerged from the backside of his body. He wore loose-fitting black cargo pants and the same color boots on his feet. What really caught Yuno’s eye though, was the circular symbol on his right pectoral. A triangle at the bottom with an eye adorning the top point, lines of various length coming from the edge of the circle inward, but never touching the eye.

The symbol of Pride.

“Are you really a Sin?” Yuno asked. He gasped and put his hands over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to speak aloud, especially not to what he now knew was one of the seven demons that controlled Hell.

Pride’s lips quirked upwards in what Yuno thought was an annoyed spasm of muscles, but the next second he was crossing his arms around his chest and laughing. Actually _laughing._ And not one of those mean, condescending laughs he sometimes heard humans give to one another. It was a bright laugh that Yuno couldn’t help but smile at under his covered hands.

“I sure am. The one and only Pride, but anyone who can make me laugh like that can call me Asta.” Having one of The Seven Deadly Sins talk to him kindly was making Yuno slightly dizzy with an unknown feeling. It felt close to satisfaction, having a demon so powerful it could kill him easily giving him attention. Not to mention being given the privilege of learning his true name. Yuno lowered his palms from his mouth.

“Was that your name when you were human?”

“Yeah. I still like to go by it. Would you mind telling me yours, curious angel?”

“Not at all. My name is Yuno.”

“Human name?”

“No. I was given a name by Charity upon arriving in Heaven.”

“Woah. Named by one of The Seven Heavenly Virtues. Are you especially gifted in magic or something?”

“Not at all. Charity gives all those who die as infants names since they can never remember what they were called as humans.”

“Huh. I’ve lived for hundreds of years and that’s the first time I’ve heard of that. You learn something new every day.” Asta proceeded to give an open toothed grin, showing off extra sharp canine teeth. Yuno wondered distantly how strong they were.

He had the unholy urge to let the demon _bite_ him to find out. 

“U-Um, excuse me for asking Asta, but why are you holding such a casual conversation with me? Aren’t demons supposed to hate angels?” Yuno asked nervously.

“Ha! Be glad I’m not Envy. Noelle hates anyone who has something she doesn’t. Wrath and Greed are the same, but the rest of the Sins don’t mind angels at all. It just depends on what kind of demon you are. Do you hate me, Yuno, just because I’m a demon?” Asta asked. It was a serious question, but the casual way he delivered it made it seem like he was commenting on something as trivial as the weather.

“No. Not at all.” Yuno wasn’t one of those self-righteous angels who thought it was their job to kill every demon they saw so as to “rid the world of their evil”. He judged people based on their actions, and so far the only thing Asta had done was manage to stir up his curiosity.

“Then you and I will get along just fine. Some angels think it’s their divine duty to punish us just for being who we are. Don’t get me wrong, there are plenty of assholes in Hell that deserve to be killed for some of the shit they’ve done while they were alive or in Hell, but not all of us. Some of us are just trying to eat and survive, and not all of us belong there.” There was a righteous determination in Asta’s eyes, like a raging fire behind his eyes that Yuno felt inexplicably drawn to. He inched forward with his large, white wings. When the Sin did not try to move away, Yuno closed the distance between them altogether.

“Can I touch you?” Yuno asked the demon. He received a firm nod in reply and the angel’s hands immediately rose to touch toned biceps and broad shoulders. Yuno’s body acted of its own accord, roaming Asta’s naked torso before moving up to his face. The amber-eyed boy cupped Pride’s cheeks in both of his hands and leaned in close enough that he could feel the other’s breath on his face.

“Is this what you looked like when you were alive, Asta?” Yuno’s voice was no louder than an intimate whisper. He could hear his conscience screaming at him to get away from the demon, (it was a _Sin_ for Heaven’s sake) but he didn’t care. He felt no malice or ill intent from Asta, and he had no idea why, but he had the urge to be near him. He had never been this close with anyone, and the little spike of pleasure Yuno got from merely meeting eyes with Asta was _intoxicating._

“More or less. I died at fifteen due to some...unfortunate events. I obviously didn’t have horns, and I never had any black hair. It was all silver. Everything else you see is what I looked like the day I died.” Asta didn’t make any motion to push Yuno away. He simply let the other’s gentle hands roam his body once more and quieted his normally loud voice so as not to frighten the holy messenger.

“You didn’t have a shirt on when you died?” Yuno made the joke with a small, dreamy looking smile so captivating Asta couldn’t bear to look away.

“I did. I just never wear one now because I like showing off my muscles. Guess it paid off this time,” he said with a smirk. Yuno’s breath hitched as he made eye contact with Asta. He couldn’t think long enough to form a single sentence.

“You should leave, Yuno. An angel being around one of The Seven Deadly Sins can cause problems.” Asta’s hand covered the one Yuno had placed on his right shoulder.

The touch was electrifying.

“Like what?” Yuno asked breathlessly.

“You’ll fall,” Asta whispered. Not even a second later, Asta’s hand grabbed hold of Yuno’s, pulling it up to the demon’s soft lips. Yuno let out a soft gasp and blushed bright red as Asta kissed the top of his hand tenderly.

Angels were taught to always be truthful, and if Yuno was being honest with himself, he would be _delighted_ to fall for Asta.

_________________________________

They kept meeting each other.

Yuno would leave Heaven every morning and help out any souls that needed his assistance. As soon as he would finish his work, Asta would appear in front of Yuno almost instantly. The first few times it had shocked him, but it soon became a part of their routine. Asta always seemed to know where Yuno was, even if he flew to another city or was exploring the countrysides of a completely different continent.

The angel and the demon spent many months in that fashion. They would pass the whole afternoon and evening together before returning to Heaven or Hell and repeat the process the next day. Conversations ranged from sophisticated talks about human nature to what fish they thought looked the coolest.

Most often, they would train together. Asta insisted that he needed to get stronger if they were going to be around each other. Asta had immense amounts of spiritual energy that he suppressed within his body constantly so as not to hurt Yuno. The other wanted him to be able to tolerate it should they ever be attacked by demons trying to take Asta’s title for themselves while they were together.

It was actually a little surprising to hear that the Virtues and Sins could be replaced. He should have figured that out on his own, but Yuno had been mostly oblivious to the dynamic of Heaven and Hell’s governing bodies until he met Asta.

His green-eyed friend (Yuno still couldn’t believe he was close enough to the powerful demon to be considered his _friend_ , but Asta had insisted that he was) told him that Sins and Virtues could step down from their positions if they so choose, but both groups had another method of passing on the title to someone else. Virtues could nominate another angel to take their place. The secondary method for Sins was a little more violent. Sins could have their title forcibly removed if they were killed by another demon.

Yuno didn’t like that one bit. The thought of Asta being attacked and possibly _killed_ made his eyes begin to water.

“Don’t start crying on me, my little angel,” Asta had said that day, ”I won’t let anyone take this title away from me. I’m the strongest of The Seven Deadly Sins, so you have nothing to worry about.” He flashed a proud smile and ruffled Yuno’s hair with a calloused hand.

The shiver which ran down Yuno’s spine at the use of the new nickname, as well as Asta’s lingering touch, was a sensation Yuno absolutely _loved._

“Would you ever step down willingly from your position?” he had asked once he had regained his composure.

“Hell no. Stepping down means the position would be open to anyone. Everyone would try to be chosen by the mark by committing prideful acts, some of which could lead to bloodshed and violence. It would throw Hell into even more chaos than normal until the mark chooses a new Sin.”

“Were you chosen by your mark or did you…”

“I didn’t kill anyone to become Pride. I make it a point not to kill anyone. I only fight to protect myself and those I care about. Feeding on souls has never been something I enjoy, but it’s necessary for me to stay alive. I don’t feed on the souls of people who haven’t lived their lives to the fullest. I have a code of conduct I stick to. It’s one of the reasons I was chosen as Pride.”

“Only one of the reasons? What was the other?” Asta’s eyes shifted downward. The demon bit his lips with his oversized canines, too deep in thought to control how hard he was biting. He looked like he was thinking hard about whether or not to answer the question. Yuno reached over, placing his thumb on the demon’s bottom lip and pulling it down to ease the pressure being created by Asta’s teeth.

“Be careful. You’ll cut your lip if you keep biting down that hard.” Asta’s eyes shot up and stared directly into his own. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments before Asta gave a chaste kiss to Yuno’s thumb and pulled away from him.

“You’re the one who should be careful. You’re truly innocent. All you’ve ever known is a place where no one dies or suffers. If we become too close or get too intimate, I could taint you and make you fall from Heaven.”

“What do you mean?” Asta gave a heavy sigh at the question. His eyes shone with a sadness Yuno had never seen before in those bright forest green eyes.

“There was a reason I died so young. I only lived for fifteen years and in that short time, I’ve seen people get killed for things they could never control. The beliefs they had. The color of their skin. The people they loved.”

“Were you one of those people?” The angel’s voice was quiet when he spoke.

“Yeah. I was. I had figured out early on that I couldn’t fall in love with a girl, no matter how hard I tried. I liked a boy in my village at the time, and I wasn’t afraid to let him know how I felt. I had never been one to keep secrets or hide who I really was. Maybe I should have though, considering my public execution was a week later.”

“I’m so sorry,” Yuno said, unsure of how he could respond to such a horrible revelation.

“It’s not your fault - just one of the other things that made me Pride. I died because I was proud of who I was. I was proud of who I loved and hung as a result. It was also the reason I was sent to Hell instead of Heaven. I had to go through years of torture from stronger demons before I could get to where I am now. All because loving someone of the same sex made me ‘evil’. How could I be deemed evil just because of who I love?” Asta’s voice sounded so defeated by the end of his explanation. He had his head in his hands, his eyes closed, still trying to understand his fate.

“I don’t know,” Yuno whispered. He couldn’t understand it either. The Holy Scripture emphasized that as long as people held faith, hope, and love in their hearts, they would find salvation. Everything Yuno had ever been taught, his preconceived notions about demons being evil and heartless, were all coming into question. Asta was nothing like the monsters written about in angelic texts.

He had just been a teenage boy who had fallen in love.

“Just so you know, I don’t think any less of you for who you fall in love with, and I certainly don’t mind our intimacy. It’s not something you could choose, and it’s not something you should go to Hell for. I’m very happy you trusted me enough to share that part of yourself with me. I know you don’t need my approval, but I just want you to know that I accept you exactly as you are.”

Yuno was certain that instance was the only time he had ever witnessed Asta come close to tears.

_________________________________

“Hey, Asta?” The angel’s body was resting on a bed of grass adjacent to a sparkling blue lake, wings tucked in so he could lay comfortably. His head was resting atop the thigh of the most powerful of the Seven Sins, his eyes watching the ripples in the lake’s water dance gracefully.

“Yes, my angel?” Asta’s hands cascaded down Yuno’s hair lazily, careful to avoid his halo lest he be burned by touching it. The demon was amazed at how smooth every strand was. His eyes ignored the breathtaking scenery around them in favor of admiring the creature in between his legs.

Yuno had gotten so strong in their time together. Asta could now be around him without holding his power back. He would even go as far as to say he saw Yuno as an equal in terms of magic ability. They had become inseparable, and now, instead of going back to their respective domains every night, they simply stayed in the world of the living to spend as much time as possible together. Their combined spiritual energy warded off any would-be opportunistic demons, so they were always safe. Occasionally, Asta would have to go back to Hell to take care of matters at home, but Yuno was always understanding. It was a quality of his Asta truly valued.

“I trust you, but I was wondering why you were outside the window of the girl I helped the day we first met each other. I know you feed on the old or very sick, so I thought I’d ask what you were doing that day.” A pleasant hum reverberated in Yuno’s throat when Asta pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear so he could see the lake better. The black-haired boy gave the demon a chaste kiss on his thigh as a thank you.

“I had been keeping an eye on her. I try to watch out for people like me. If you hadn’t come I would have been forced to make her terrified of dying so that she wouldn’t go through with swallowing those pills. I’m glad you were there so it didn’t have to come to that. I’m more surprised that you trust me; aren’t angels taught that demons are all deceitful liars?”

“We’ve known each other for nearly two years and you have never given me a reason not to. You’ve treated me with nothing but respect and kindness. You’ve changed my perspective of things, and I’m very thankful for it.”

“How so?”

“I’m less ignorant. I now realize the world isn’t so black and white. Not all demons are bad. Not all angels are good.”

“I couldn’t have said it any better myself,” concluded Asta.

They sat silently for a few minutes after that. While they did not speak, the rustling of trees from the wind and the chirping of nearby birds filled their surroundings with a pleasant white noise.

The two were always at peace when they were with each other.

“So, how are things in the underworld?” Yuno inquired. He enjoyed hearing of Hell and Asta’s adventures as Pride. Asta let out an unexpectedly dramatic groan at the question.

“Lust stepped down today.”

“What? Vanessa gave up her title? Why?”

“Said it was ‘super lame’ and that she couldn’t get as drunk as she wanted because she had to ‘be responsible’. As if she wasn’t wasted every time I saw her. I think she’s hiding something.”

“How do you figure?”

“She has a magic cat that can change fate. She can use it to see the future too. If she saw a prediction of some kind that she didn’t like, she could take steps to avoid it and choose a fate she favors. Though I can’t say I think this outcome is any more convenient than whatever future she may have seen. Everyone’s just going to want to fuck each other to try and get her spot.”

“What does it feel like? Lust, I mean. I’ve never experienced it. Is it nice?” Yuno blinked innocently up at Asta. The Sin made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and coughed to regain his composure.

“I don’t know if it’s something I can explain with words alone. It’s...intense. When I feel lust, it’s like a fire burning throughout my entire body, filling me with want and desire. Picture how intimate we are with each other right now, and imagine if that feeling was ten times stronger and much more addicting.”

Yuno’s breathing became unsteady just thinking about it.

“Could you...show me?” The white-winged male sat upright, his body in between Asta’s spread legs, face turned toward the demon. He looked at the Sin with nothing but sincerity.

“Do you really want to know?” Yuno could tell Asta was getting worked up. In all their shared days and nights, not once had they ever crossed this line. They were always physically close to one another, but it never dipped into the feeling of _lust_.

While Asta couldn’t say he hadn’t thought of Yuno in a sexual manner before, he could say that he had never done anything to compromise the other’s innocence. He wasn’t that kind of person. But this was different. Yuno was _asking_ for this.

Yuno nodded enthusiastically.

“For you to really feel it, you have to take off your halo. It’s the only way for you to experience the emotion of a Sin. Are you sure you still want to?” Asta had to be sure. He couldn’t allow himself to be selfish if this was something Yuno would regret doing.

“I’m sure.” As soon as the sentence left his lips, Yuno took off his halo and placed it on the ground beside them.

Asta started off slow. His right hand held Yuno’s chin, tilting it down so he could press his mouth to Yuno’s in their first real kiss. The movement of his lips was calm, something to encourage Yuno to reciprocate and ease him into the new feeling.

Yuno rested one of his hands on Asta’s hip as he gained the confidence to kiss Asta back. He was glad Asta was taking into consideration his inexperience. The angel thought it was sweet.

As time went on, the kiss grew more passionate. A pointed tongue made its way into his mouth and Yuno clutched the fabric of Asta’s pants so tightly his knuckles turned white. Asta’s lips moved with a new kind of hunger, and Yuno moaned at the feeling of being _devoured_. 

Asta pulled his lips away from Yuno, letting the boy catch his breath for a second before he attacked Yuno’s neck, kissing the skin first before getting rougher. He sucked on the base of Yuno’s slender neck, hoping to leave a nice purple bruise on otherwise unmarked skin. He followed up with a few bites, digging into his flesh just enough to be pleasurable without tearing through skin.

All throughout Asta’s ministrations, Yuno was a groaning, whimpering mess. He had never felt pain before, so he was extremely sensitive to the bites Asta left on his neck. When those razor-sharp canines sank into him, Yuno let out the most desperate sound he had ever made. He was starting to feel it now - the raging fire Asta had talked about. For the first time in his life, his dick was getting hard in his pants. There was a feeling of _need_ coursing through his veins that he had the uncontrollable urge to chase after.

The demon must have felt the same because soon after, he pinned Yuno to the grass and climbed on top of him. He ground against Yuno, creating delicious friction between their clothed erections. Yuno gasped at the stimulation, and Asta groaned into his chest. His hands had somehow made their way to the demon’s back, clawing at it desperately with his fingernails.

“More. Please, Asta. I need it,” Yuno panted.

The emerald colored eyes Yuno had come to adore were clouded with lust, just as his own were. They flickered all over his body hungrily before they stopped at the right side of Yuno’s hip and suddenly scrunched up. Asta’s lips turned down in a serious expression.

“What’s wrong?” Yuno asked.

“Unfurl your wings for a second.” Yuno was about to ask why, but the look on Asta’s face told him he should just do as he was told.

So, Yuno extended his wings, expecting to see the milky white feathers he’d always had, but was greeted instead with the tips of every single one of his feathers tainted black. They looked as though they’d all been individually dipped in ink. Yuno touched one with his finger. It was still soft, almost as if nothing had changed.

“Put on your halo. Right now. We can’t continue,” Asta said.

“Why not?” Yuno asked incredulously. Asta had gotten him all hot and bothered, and he was just going to leave him like that? Not cool.

“Don’t you see what’s happening? I’m tainting you. Your halo can still probably fix the damage that’s been done, but fuck Yuno. This is serious. I’m not making you fall from Heaven.” Asta seemed to have a strong conviction, but there was something in his eyes which told Yuno he wanted to continue just as badly. Asta probably felt guilty, but Yuno wouldn’t let that get in the way of a good time.

“Too bad.”

“What?”

“Too bad. You want this and so do I. I’ve never felt more alive than right now. I want to know what it feels like. All of it.” Asta’s eyes were a raging storm.

“I can’t! You’ll be condemned to Hell. You’ll become a demon just like me. Hell is an awful place full of misery and pain. I don’t want you to have to go through any of it.”

“If loving the same sex is a sin, I would gladly go through the torture of Hell a million times over just to be able to kiss you.” Yuno saw the last bit of the demon’s resolve crumble.

“There’s no going back after this. You have to be one hundred percent sure. If we go all the way, you won’t be able to go back to Heaven.”

“Anywhere in the entire three worlds would be Heaven as long as I’m with you.”

_________________________________

Asta looked at himself in the mirror of his home in Hell.

Home was a humble term for it. It was more like a royal palace, a giant place he had never liked until recently. Asta always thought it was too big to be in by himself, but once his boyfriend moved in, it truly started to feel like a place he could call his home.

The silver and black-haired boy zipped up the black bomber jacket Yuno insisted he wears whenever he leaves the house. His wings were folded into his back, covered by the jacket. While he liked to have them spread out at home when he could walk around shirtless without Yuno getting jealous of other demons ogling at him, Asta always tucked in his wings while wearing clothes. It made him feel a little more human, seeing himself in the mirror without his huge bat wings.

From the corner of his eye, Asta saw the handle of the door to the room turn. His lips curled into an easy smile at the sight of his boyfriend entering their room.

Yuno becoming a fallen angel had brought on a lot of changes. His descent from grace made him a demon just like Asta, but because he used to be an angel, his appearance and abilities were somewhat different from normal demons. His halo was chipped, cracks covering every inch like dried up paint, not to mention it was absolutely useless. During his transformation, he had also grown a single horn on the left side of his skull that curved backward in a similar fashion as a ram’s.

The honey-eyed demon wore a cropped long sleeve shirt entirely made out of white lace that ended just above his belly button and a long pleated skirt of the same color that reached his ankles. Asta found it hilarious that Yuno still wore the color of purity when he was anything but.

Yuno walked up behind Asta, hugging him from the back and looping his arms around his chest. The banished angel leaned down to kiss Asta’s check, resting his head on Pride’s shoulder. His now pitch black wings curved inward protectively around Asta.

“Come on. We’ll be late for the meeting if we don’t leave soon.”

“You’re the one draped all over me. I couldn’t possibly disturb my precious angel like this.” Yuno snorted and pinched his hip before letting the arms wrapped around Asta fall and standing up straight.

“I’m not an angel anymore, but I guess I don’t mind the nickname as long as it’s you saying it. Though I would appreciate it if you called me by my proper title,” he said as he patted the mark on his neck, a circle with a curved line going through it, similar to the separation between the symbol for yin and yang only horizontal instead of vertical.

“My apologies, Lust.” Asta gave Yuno a mock bow, but Yuno just smiled at his partner’s antics.

“That’s more like it.” Yuno leaned down to give Asta a searing kiss, biting the smaller boy’s lip lightly just to tease him. He had gained a lot of experience in his short time as a demon and the newest member of The Seven Deadly Sins.

It turns out that Asta taking the virginity of an angel was so downright _filthy_ it was enough for Yuno to become a Sin.

It was shocking, to say the least. The tattoo had appeared right after Yuno’s transformation and Asta had been stunned. Yuno was practically euphoric (though that could also have been attributed to having sex for the first time) and Asta couldn’t help but feel the same. They were true equals now.

Asta pulled his lips away from Yuno’s, though he really didn’t want to.

“Come on. If we’re late again the other Sins will think we were fucking before the meeting again,” Asta said.

“That only happened twice,” Yuno replied.

“Yeah? Well, it’ll be three times if you don’t get your pretty little ass through that door.” Yuno seemed to weigh his options in his head before smirking and biting the shell of Asta’s ear with his now pointed teeth, whispering seductively against the skin of his boyfriend.

“I’m willing to make them wait.” Just like that, Asta’s good intentions of actually being on time to a meeting for once were flying out the window. He sighed, acting as though he wasn’t _dying_ to fuck Yuno into their king-sized mattress for what must have been the tenth time this week. The look on Yuno’s face told the green-eyed demon that the fallen angel saw right through him.

Clothes were shed, sultry looks were shared, and heated moans were ripped from both of their mouths. They ended up skipping the meeting altogether in favor of spending the evening tangled up in their sheets. It was a much more enjoyable use of their time.

There was never a dull moment in Hell when Pride and Lust were together.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I haven't written sexual scenes like that before, so I hope those were at least okay. I had a very different ending for this fic in mind when I originally thought of it, but this one is so much better and much more positive.
> 
> Comments and kudos motivate me to write, and I respond to them all so don't be shy! You can tell me which characters from Black Clover you think would be part of the Seven Sins or Virtues!
> 
> If you ever want to talk to me or get updates on my writing, follow me on my Instagram: natsa.fics
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
